The World God Only Knows Wiki:Manual of Style
Category:Policy In order to keep the wiki as professional as possible, this Manual of Style is used as a general guideline on the format of pages. If you see a page that does not adhere to these standards, or wish to create an entirely new page, please make sure that they meet the requirements. *Chapter pages should be in past tense. *Character pages should be in present tense. However, some arc descriptions may be in past tense. *Images on the page must be relevant, and should be at an appropriate size. Do not add more images than required: focus more on the text to give information, while using the images to demonstrate a described event or point. *Character quotes should be memorable, showcasing the character's personality or thought process. All quotes must be referenced correctly in this format: (Chapter X, Page XX). This tag should be at the end of the quote. They should also be italicized. *Grammar is very important. To be a finished page, the text should be completely checked for errors. Consider asking a fellow editor to review your created page in order to confirm this. *References should be used to link to relevant sites such as Redhawkscans' copy of the chapter, or blogs about the series. To make a reference, add Link around a link. This will create a small x, with x being the order of the link going down the page. After the reference is made, put at the bottom of a page under a new Section: References. This will display the full url for each of the references, and display them in order. *Links to other pages on this wiki (Such as Keima or Elsie) should be only used the first time the page was mentioned. For example, if the word "Keima" were to appear 20 times in one chapter summary, only the first mention of him would have a link. This is to prevent over-linking, which is not only unsightly, but may cause longer loading times. *Elucia de Lute Ima is Elsie's full name, and is the "correct" version that this wiki will utilize (Elsie's name has had multiple translation interpretations in many different kinds of media. To avoid mass arguments which is the correct one, "Elsie" is the name that recommended to be used on this wiki). Do not add "Elsea" in pages, as it was confirmed to be an incorrect translation. **The same goes with any character's name; use their official name. If unsure, please refer another editor about the issue. *Try to avoid using "you" in pages as much as possible, as it creates a generally unprofessional sense. For example, consider "You wouldn't believe the amount he ate" against "The amount he ate was unbelievable". However, should there be no other option, remember that the term should be used as scarcely as possible. Original * Character Page: If you are going to create a new character page, you must follow the rules listed in Character Outline. * Personality, games, etc.: '' *''Images: Add images where it is relevant. But make sure not to overflow the page with them, even if they are relevant. *'Quotes': Important or humorous quotes of characters go here. Remember all quotes must be referenced with the Chapter Number & Page Number if possible. EXA: (Ch112, Page7) *''References:'' Always add useful references. All references must be put at the bottom of the page and should have valid links. category:Rules